


Love confessions are a bitch

by championinblue



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Gen, bitchy link, bloody fleshy arm, i just wanted to try out how it is to write a thing, onesided love confessions, please don't get discouraged to tell someone how you feel if you see the other is into it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 16:10:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16245215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/championinblue/pseuds/championinblue
Summary: Link is bitching while Mipha heals his wounds and tries to express her feelings.





	Love confessions are a bitch

‘’ This is annoying’’ thought Link while shaking in pain and sitting on Vah Ruta’s giant trunk with Mipha. She was looking at his injured arm and lecturing.

Lynel’s weapon had turned his arm in a messy mush of flesh and bone. Skin shreds were falling down and looked like some gory fringe, there was also dirt and grass stuck deep in wounds and blood just for the full ‘’fucked up arm’’ package. It looked gross, and hurt like hell. Damn lynel, the only thing peskier than him was fucking octorocks which he hated with equal passion. At least the injury fit the pain level he was feeling now.

What was annoying tho, is that every time he goes to this Zora friend for her magic healing hands, he has to hear her lectures too.

She provided those in this sweet, quiet and annoying voice. 

Ok that’s not fair.

He knew she wasn’t actually a lecturing, but it was a way she showed some affection and concern, and he, actually, enjoyed her voice at any other time, but now it sounded very condescending.

Any call to him on being reckless and getting in trouble way too easy, was insulting.

It was training! A serious training! That was hard, constant work! How can they not get that?! Behind those ‘’reckless fights’’ was another taken chance to polish his technique, reflexes, get better, so he is able to save most of the days, if not all to them. At least those, concerning monsters and Yiga. He liked to be the best and it asks a lot of practice and sometimes injuries.

Link let out a strained silent grunt and held a breath as another pain wave jolted through his body. Maybe cutting it off would be less painful?

Mipha kept talking she was counting previous times she has healed him. He was starting to get dizzy and seeing red flashes and Mipha’s voice was getting really hard to tolerate like that.

The thought of after effects of him lashing out kept his temper in check. She doesn’t deserve that, it would wound her too deeply. She’s so kind, sweet and loving and must be protected, and please shut up about the childhood incident with bokoblin who knocked my teeth out and I looked like a bloody granny!

He turned a crazy, pathetic glare at her imaging gagging her. Mipha didn’t notice that. She closed her eyes and with a warm expression she put her hand over Link’s mutilated meat squash.

Soon a blue light came out of it covering the limb and started doing its magic. The pain gradually reduced. After some time the light went away leaving cool sensation and a very healthy looking arm. He regained his breathing and ability and think clearly without violent urges. He tried flexing his fingers and muscles and it worked excellently.

‘’ Good as new!’’, Mipha said happily.

‘’ Thank you.’’

‘’Link…’’. The mood suddenly shifted. Mipha looked down and sounded nervous, shy and excited.

Why she sounded like that? Oh…please no. Please don’t be it. He has heard this tone before from girls and a boy and those were the moments they were confessing in love.

Sometimes it felt, that any person at his age that got close to him eventually did that. He rather enjoyed food, weapons, and friendship over lovey dovey stuff in sunset can’t they see that? Maybe he could get some reverse love potion. Do those exist? They should.

‘’ I have been thinking about you and me...’’. She said.

Suddenly he missed the lectures.


End file.
